


Do you Need Some Cursed Ice for that Burn?

by 6paranoid6mystic6



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry potter Hogwarts mystery, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, F/F, Flirting, Joke Fic, Merula gets PRANKED, Rowan in Ravenclaw because that’s where they belong, Slight Crack fic, everyone knows this girl has a crush on the main character except her and the main character, mc in hufflepuff, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6paranoid6mystic6/pseuds/6paranoid6mystic6
Summary: A Gryffindor student gives Merula the opportunity to deliver the sickest burn known to the wizarding world to their greatest rival





	Do you Need Some Cursed Ice for that Burn?

“Do you know why I was... sorted into... Slytherin?” Merula said, her eyes squinting to follow the words appearing on the piece of parchment she held up over her face.

  
“Because everyone else in your family was in Slytherin?” Eloise offered, looking up from her food to meet Merula’s eye, but all she could see were dark bushy brows because of how intensely she was staring at the note. She did then throw her hand down to her hip with a smirk on her face, the parchment crumpling against her robes.

  
“Nice try, Greenleaf, but the note says you should have answered with ‘no, why?’ How incompetent can you be.”

  
Eloise frowned.

  
“Okay, no why?”

  
Merula quickly unfolded the note and brought it back to her face.

  
“Because I want to Slytherin into your heart!” She grinned but her face fell when she realised Eloise’s response was not devastation but rather a quirk of her head and widened eyes. At the Ravenclaw table, Rowan combusted into a fit of laughter and Penny, who was sat next to Eloise, covered her mouth to try and stifle her own giggles. Soon enough though, the Hufflepuffs were all cracking up and anyone else who might have heard. How loudly had she said that? That stupid Gryffindor who gave her the note. This was supposed to be the sickest burn ever handed out in Hogwarts. The Gryffindor had said that the burn on the note was so sick that it would eliminate the need for any fire breathing potions because the words were going to scorch her target, Greenleaf, on impact. Heat rose to her face and she scowled.

  
“Stupid bloody Gryffindor. Whichever one of you gave me this better me in the courtyard...”  
Despite her efforts, all her ranting fell on deaf ears. Her face felt like it was on fire. She went to grab her wand but then she caught sight of Eloise’s face, the sweet smile spread out over her face and the dusting of pink on her round cheeks made Merula’s heart stutter in her chest. She decided she’d need to duel her instead of that Gryffindor instead now.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to use that pun, I’m sorry


End file.
